


You Do Anything Fun Saturday Night?

by Stark_63



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63
Summary: Not long after their transfer to Washington as part of SHEILD’s Strike team, Nat and Steve spend some time getting to know each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You Do Anything Fun Saturday Night?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be as a little Valentine’s Day one shot, it’s fluffy and it’s cringeworthy at points but hey I wanted to try something different!
> 
> It’s set a few months before CA: The Winter Soldier and it’s also my first Steve/Nat; I’ve wanted to write them for a while but didn’t want to start a big new work so this seemed a good idea

The loud blearing of his alarm clock woke Steve Rogers from his rather deep sleep and was silenced as quickly as possible, the man not yet ready for such loud noises this early. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath which became a yawn. Begrudgingly he dragged himself out of bed headed for the kitchen. As he waited for his coffee to brew in the cafetière, Steve dressed into his running gear and did a few light stretches to loose up his stiff body. He held a plank position and worked on his breathing, allowing air to enter and exit his lungs at a leisurely pace before he stood up and gave his body a gentle shake. Satisfied he was warmed up, Steve poured his coffee and drank the steaming black beverage whilst opening the curtains around his apartment. He looked out of his window at the neighbourhood and continued drinking his coffee. Despite settling into his new life quite well considering the circumstances, Steve still wasn’t satisfied. Sure, most things were better- the internet, better healthcare and more food variety to name a few; but something was missing. It was stupid he supposed, but Steve needed a friend. Sure, he got on well with Bruce, Thor, Clint and Tony but they weren’t exactly friends. Co-workers was a more accurate description. The same thing applied to his work at SHEILD, he worked well with the people there but they didn’t mix outside of work. The only person he had ever mixed with outside of work was Natasha. Not long after their transfer from the helicarrier to the Triskelion she had turned up at Steve’s front door one Saturday afternoon for an impromptu tour of the city. She had taken him to various “hidden gems” as she called them, including an old bookstore no bigger than Steve’s apartment but filled with endless amounts of old and wonderful books. They had finished their day with dinner at Natasha’s favourite D.C restaurant, a small French establishment tucked down an assuming side street. Steve smiled at the memory as he drank the last mouthful of coffee and headed out the door, ready for his morning run. 

Across the city, Natasha had already completed her morning workout and sat sipping on a Chai latte whilst skimming through today’s newspaper. After reading the paper cover to cover, Natasha decided she was bored enough to do her grocery shopping and headed off to the store a couple of blocks down from her apartment. On her way out of the building, she greeted her neighbours under her guise of Clara Weaver, after all she couldn’t let people know who she really was. Far too risky. Wearing a pair of fake glasses and a baseball hat, she mindlessly meandered down the sidewalk towards her destination, enjoying the slight warmth the sun gave her. She entered the store, stopping to grab a basket on the way and set to work. She set about buying her desired items and trying not to draw attention to herself. She rounded a corner into the wine aisle and saw the disgustingly cute sign of a young couple stood choosing what to buy. The guy had his arm around the girl’s shoulder, rubbing her bicep soothingly and offering input into the wine decision. They chose a bottle at last, and before walking off, he kissed her cheek and took her hand. Natasha smiled and suddenly longed for that sort of interaction with somebody. Just as she began to get lost in her thoughts, she frowned in disgust and shook them off, choosing a wine for herself and moving onto the next aisle. She wondered what Steve had planned for the day; they had hung out a few times since getting transferred here two months ago but Natasha felt bad at their infrequent interaction. Steve was still adjusting to the modern world and she summarised he probably didn’t feel completely confident to do everything by himself yet. As Natasha approached the checkout she began to wonder how she could get Steve out of his shell a little more and began playing scenarios in her head. Whilst she waited for the cashier to scan through her items she decided to ask Steve if he had plans tomorrow night.

“Hey Cap! You doing anything fun, this Saturday night? If not call me :)”

Once back at her apartment and with her groceries stored away Natasha relaxed with a mug of green tea and a well read book she had recently acquired from her favourite little shop. Midway through a chapter, Natasha’s phone began to ring. She snapped the boom shut, got up and answered the phone, smiling when she heard the caller’s voice.

“Hi Nat, I got your text. I didn’t have anything planned; did you have something you needed a hand with?”

Natasha chuckled softly, he was such a gentleman it was unreal. “Not really no, I wondered if you wanted to come over and hang out or perhaps we could go out somewhere. I haven’t seen you for a fortnight and I figured we could both use some friendly human contact right?”

Now it was Steve who chuckled. “Yeah that sounds great actually, thanks Nat. I’ll meet you at your place?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Captain”

————————————————————————

Natasha had awoken at her usual time of 6am and immediately thought about Steve. She smiled at the thought of seeing him later and felt a tingle in her stomach and heart. She clutched her chest and frowned. What the he’ll was that? Did she just get butterflies at the thought of Steve? “You need to snap the hell out of it, Romanoff,” she told herself as she clambered out of bed and headed for the kitchen, where she began preparing her breakfast. As she mixed her oats with soya milk she sighed, feeling conflicted about Steve. Despite what she may have said, Natasha didn’t believe love was for children; she loved Clint and his family, she loved Fury and Maria, she even loved Yelena when they weren’t trying to kill each other. Of course this was platonic love rather than romantic love and therein lies Natasha’s conflict. Did she love Steve platonically or romantically? She didn’t know and she didn’t really care either; nothing was going to change between them for both their sakes, and to avoid a huge lecture from Fury. Still she smiled, they were going to have the best night ever, regardless of her inner conflict. They had decided to spend some time at Natasha’s apartment and work on getting Steve up to date on pop culture among other things. 

Steve carefully worked the razor across his face as he hummed along to the radio. He wiped his face clean and began the rest of his bathroom routine, eager to see Natasha but also feeling somewhat nervous at the prospect. He smiled at himself stupidly; life had a funny way of working itself out but Steve felt that it wasn’t so bad for him right now. Steve dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, which Natasha had informed him was now what passes for “casual” wear. He checked his watch and noticed it was 5:30 already. Steve made for the door, stopping to check his appearance one last time before setting off.

Natasha opened her front door and smiled widely at the soldier waiting in the hallway. She beckoned him inside and gave him a quick hug as way of greeting. “So, what would you like to drink, Cap?” Steve smiled and asked for whatever his host was drinking. Natasha nodded and pulled two beers from the fridge, flipping off the caps and handing one to Steve. They moved to the couch and began chatting in between drinking their beer, both of them feeling the most relaxed they had felt since arranging this rendezvous. Their extended conversation was only interrupted by the rumble of Steve’s stomach. Natasha checked her watch and realised they had been sat talking to two hours despite it only feeling like twenty minutes. They ordered takeout from yet another of Natasha’s “hidden gems” which caused Steve to laugh.

“Honestly got so many hidden gems I’m going to start calling you Tiffany Romanoff.”

She shoved him lightly and laughed back, “Oh shut up Rogers, just because I like to explore cities out of sheer paranoia doesn’t mean you get to bully me about it. Besides, you think I can afford Tiffany & Co. on my salary?” 

Steve scoffed sarcastically, “You know what Romanoff? If our salaries are the same I know damn well you can. In fact I bet those beautiful earrings you’re wearing right now are from there.” He smirked at her mock shocked face and leant in to mockingly inspect her earrings. “Actually they’re by David Webb thank you very much, Captain. Would you like me to get you a pair?” Steve sat back in his chair and sighed. 

“Nah I’m good. Besides, they won’t fit under the helmet anyway.” Now it was Natasha who leant over Steve mockingly examining his ears. “Oh I don’t know so much. How about a lip piercing? Spice up those super duper lips of yours.” Natasha eyed Steve’s lips suggestively; perhaps it was the bottle of vodka she drank as Dutch courage before Steve arrived talking but there was a voice in her mind telling her to just kiss him. Kiss first, explain later. She was tempted but then again, maybe the Black Widow had finally met her match.

“Super duper? And how would you know what my lips are like?”

Natasha smiled and cupped Steve’s cheek, slowly leaning forward with an all-knowing smile. “Just a hunch.... for now,” she whispered as her lips connected with his. Steve stiffened in surprise but quickly relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss back. They broke for air, resting their foreheads together, smiling like idiot teens. “My hunch was correct, you know.” Steve laughed and kissed Natasha again. 

“You know what Romanoff? This has been a pretty fun Saturday night.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I was considering doing some more one shots for them or maybe a small work of like 5-10 chapters but idk. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
